Street Fighter Marco
by Comicanimelover101
Summary: Marco believes he isn't much help to Star anymore after Ludo almost gets her wand. He goes out for a walk and ends up in an alley filled with a bunch of street fighters. More chapters will come later.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own svtfoe. All rights go to disney.**

Chapter 1

After a battle with Ludo again in Marco's backyard, Star and Marco went back in the house to take a breather. "Man Ludo and his monsters are getting stronger and smarter somehow." Star said as she was breathing heavily. "Yeah he is Star, and he almost got the wand." Marco said looking down.

Usually he has no problem handling Ludo's men with his karate, but this fight was different. The monsters were stronger this time and he felt that his karate wasn't much help to him. He almost let Ludo and his men get the wand from his friend (and crush) Star. Marco wasn't sure when he started to catch feelings for the magical princess from mewni, but he believed it was sometime during the blood moon ball. The way she looked into his eyes and how they swayed and danced together in the night made his heart race and his face turn hot and red. Good thing he was wearing a mask so she couldn't see his blushing face. Marco felt weaker and he wanted to protect his best friend. But he felt completely useless during the whole fight. He wanted to be stronger. He wanted to be one of the greatest fighters ever just so he can protect his messed up twin.

Star knew how he felt and she wanted to find a way to cheer him up somehow "Marco don't worry about it. Im fine and I still have the wand. We just need to be prepared for next time." She said trying to get his friend to stop beating himself up for his weakness. "Yeah but i'm supposed to protect you star. And I couldn't do anything out there." He placed both of his hands over his eyes. "Look Marco, lets just call it a night and i'll take you to the bounce lounge tomorrow and we can have your awesome nachos." She said as she got excited for mentioning his famous nachos that are to die for.

"Yeah i guess you're right Star." He said with sadness in his voice. She walked up to him and gave him a peck on the cheek. "G'night Marco." She said sweetly. Marco stared at her as she was walking upstairs to her room. Good thing she left already or it would be really awkward when she sees the color of his face matching his hoodie.

Marco then stared at the floor for a bit. He knew that he wasn't gonna get any sleep tonight after what happened. He decided to go take a walk into the neighborhood to clear his mind and hoping that he would forget about how much of a help he was to his best friend.

 _Later_

Marco still couldn't shake the feeling of guilt surrounding him. He still felt as if he was no use to Star anymore. He didn't want the mewnian princess to look down on him in dissapointment. He felt ashamed and embarrassed after the fight and he just couldn't shake the feeling of it. He wanted to find a way to get stronger.

Suddenly Marco overheard a small crowd in an ally rooting and placing bets on something. He decided to go check out what it was. He squeezed through the crowd of people that looked like a group of thugs and brawlers. As he finally got through the crowd, he sees two people in the middle of the alley that appear to be fighters.

"Hey what's going on here? What is this?" he asks one of the street fighter in curiosity. "Pfffttt. Kid isn't it past your bedtime. You shouldn't be out here." the street fighter says with a chuckle.

Marco was about to ask him again when all of a sudden the fight started. The 2 fighters were throwing punches and kicks everywhere like an intense boxing and karate match. Marco was watching in amazement as the fighters were blocking every punch and moving swiftly and fast.

The fight eventually ended with a fighter wearing a black hoodie with no sleeves knocked the shirtless fighter out with a right hook. Half of the crowd groaned as they had to pay up to others they placed a bet with as the other half of the crowd was cheering with excitement while they were collecting their money.

A man with a leather jacket walks up and raises the Black hooded fighters right arm for his victory. "Anyone else want to get their hands dirty and face the winner here!" he shouted as he tried to get more volunteers, but everyone else was just taking a step back with their heads nodding sideways.

Marco thinks about it for a moment. He needed to see if he was really strong enough and a great fighter. He needed to see if all that training he has been putting up with in karate has really paid off. He needed to see if he was ready for the next level. He needed to see for Star.

Marco threw his hoodie on and stepped up. "I challenge him!" Marco shouted with determination. The crowd of fighters only chuckled and laugh. "Kid, aren't you a bit young for this? How about you run along to your parents?" The black hooded fighter said as he laughed a bit louder.

"I said I challenge you." Marco says once again looking into the fighters eyes filled with determination and courage. "Hmph, fine kid but don't blame me if you end up in the hospital." the fighter said. The man in the leather jacket steps out of the area for Marco and the black hooded fighter to throw down.

"BEGIN!" shouted the man in the leather jacket as he rapidly throws his hand down for them to start.

The black hooded fighter was throwing both right and left hooks at Marco only for him to easily block and dodge them. Marco finds an opening and he uppercuts the black hooded fighter a few steps back. Marco then jumps forwards and kicks the fighter in the stomach and gets him to the crash into a few trash cans. The crowd had their jaws drop as they see a 14 year old knock the unconscious fighter into a few trash can.

The man in a leather jacket walks up to Marco and offers him a handshake. "You're good kid, never seen anyone fight like that before. What's your name?" Marco smiles and reaches his hand out to the man and shakes his hand "Its Marco Diaz." he says feeling proud of his victory. "Well Marco, the names Cass. say why don't you join us? We have fight nights every night at 10. You can also make a lot of money on this."

"Yeah, sounds great!" Marco says with excitement in his voice. He feels like he finally has a way to improve and to be stronger. He feels like he finally found a way to protect star.

"Great kid. Now run along now before anyone finds ya. Meet at the old warehouse down the road from here at 10" Cass says to the new fighter. "Yes sir." Marco says with cheer as the crowd goes up to him to give him cheers and high fives. "Welcome to the family Marco." one of the street fighters says while ruffling his hair. Marco felt like he was gonna enjoy his new family.

 _Midnight_

Marco quietly opened his front door making sure his parents or Star wouldn't hear him. He quietly tip toed his way to his room and walks in quietly. He puts on his pjs and got in his bed.

"Best night ever." he says to to himself as he falls to sleep with a smile on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Star woke up with a huge blush on her face. She just recently had a dream about her and Marco all alone watching the stars together as they ki…kissed.

Star's face was getting hotter and redder the more she thought about her dream. She tried to not think much of the boy as more than a friend. Sure she always liked him as more of a friend ever since her mewberty phase, but she didn't want her friendship with Marco to be ruined. So she tried to focus on Oskar more than him. But it just made her want Marco even more. She believed that she can never have Marco as a boyfriend which made her sulk in sadness because his eyes are always landing on Jackie Lynn Thomas. She's a good friend to her and all but she can't help but feel jealous sometimes.

She just remembered how upset Marco looked as he felt he wasn't strong enough for her. She never wanted to see her best friend (and maybe boyfriend someday) looking down because he couldn't do a better job at protecting her. But it also made her smile a bit to know that he really cares for her and her safety. He is the safe kid after all.

She decided to go to his room to take him to the bounce lounge like she said she would. She wanted to cheer up her best friend and have him forget all about what happened last night. "Marco?" she whispered as she opened the door quietly. She was expecting him to be up pretty early like he always was but instead she just found him dead asleep and snoring loudly with a bit of drool on his pillow. It was pretty strange to her because she was the one that was always dead asleep all morning while he was always up early.

"Maybe i'll just check on him when he's awake." she whispered to herself as she silently closed his door.

 _Later_

Marco finally woke up and started to stretch out his arms as he let out a loud yawn. He checked the time on his phone which was 1:00 pm. Marco felt surprised. He never really has woken up late before. Then again he was out late joining a new club full of fighters. He grinned as he remembered that night when he finally found something to improve his skills.

Marco walked downstairs not bothering to change his clothes and staying in his pjs or to even brush his teeth or comb his messy bed hair. He was just too proud of himself and he just didn't give a damn.

"MARCO, YOU'RE FINALLY AWAKE!" Star shouted as she sees her best friend walking downstairs.

Marco couldn't help but smile even more as he sees his best friend being so energetic and cheerful as always. "Well good morning Star."

"Morning Marco, so how was your long slumber?" she says as she chuckled a bit

"I-It was nice" he says sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head.

He goes over to the kitchen to make himself a bowl of cereal. Star walks up to him with a questioned look on her face. "You must've stayed up late last night, what were you doing?" she asks him. Marco froze for a bit and quickly thinks of a lie. "I uhhhhh...I was just doing some homework." he lied to her. He hated lying to Star and keeping secrets from her, but he didn't want her to find out about his new life of going out at night and fighting a bunch of crooks and thugs in some club.

Star only stared at him and frowned. He was probably still moping about his failure to protect her last night. "Well I did say that I would take you to the bounce lounge last night." she says cheerfully just to make him happy. "Yeah, you did say that Star." He says as he puts away his empty bowl of cereal in the sink.

"C'mon and get ready." she says as she walks back to her room to get her stuff. Marco went back up to get dressed and get ready. After they were both ready, Star grabbed her scissors and tore a hole for them to the bounce lounge. She grabbed Marco's hand and jumped in with excitement.

 _Later_

Star and Marco were out all day in the bounce lounge and they were both really tired. "That was soooo much fun!" Marco shouted as he was stepping backwards and landed on the couch with his back. "Right!?" Star shouted back as she tripped forward and landed on top of Marco. Their faces were inches apart from each other and they were both blushing wildly.

Star could only look to see how handsome he looked. How his hair looked so soft and how his brown chocolate eyes looked so hypnotizing. Her heart was beating faster and faster the more she was staring into his eyes. And the tiny mole on his cheek only made him cuter.

Marco was doing the same thing. He just couldn't believe how beautiful Star looks. Her blue eyes were sparkling like...stars. And the glowing hearts on her cheeks made her look so cute. Her lips looked so soft and so kissable that he just wanted to get a feel of them with his own.

Marco snapped out of his daydream of star and quickly sat up. "Well...t-that was uh...a fun time Star, thanks for taking me" He said looking away to try and hide his red face.

"Oh i-it's no problem Marco." She says while trying to cover her face as well.

After a few awkward moments, Star finally spoke. "Well it's uhh...late Marco so im gonna uhhhh...head off to bed now."

"Yeah uh same here." Marco spoke sheepishly

"Goodnight Marco." "Goodnight Star."

They both walked to their rooms while still having a hot blush on their faces. Marco checked the time on his phone and it was already 9:45pm. Knowing where he needs to go, he put his hoodie up and quietly opened the window making sure Star or his parents wouldn't hear. He jumps out of the window very silently and makes his way to the old warehouse where he was told to go. He rushes to his destination with a grin on his face and excitement throughout his body.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's notes: based on the comments i've been getting on this story just let me address one thing. This story has nothing to do with street fighter. There will be no crossover or any characters from street fighter coming in this story. It's just a story that i have made for fun. And once again i don't own svtfoe. Enjoy the story.**

Chapter 3

It was almost 10:00 pm and Marco finally made it to the warehouse that Cass had instructed him to go. He was about to enter but two dudes got between him and the entrance to the warehouse. The two men stared at Marco as he was ready to fight until one of them spoke.

"Hey aren't you that Marco kid from yesterday?" a man who had on torn jeans, no shirt, and a mohawk asked.

"Ummmm...yeah thats me." Marco said as he was lowering his guard.

"Hey welcome aboard little man." another dude says who was wearing a black shirt, dark jeans, and had tattoos all over his arms. "The names Ace. And his name is Johnny." he says as he points over the man with a mohawk.

They both walk up to Marco and give him a noogie on the head to show that they welcomed him to the club. Marco laughed and chuckled a bit and started but felt Johnny's hand on his shoulder.

"Woah woah there kid, ya can't go in there and fight when you look like that." Johnny says. "Huh what do you mean?" Marco looks at both of the dudes with a confused look on his face. Johnny and Ace stared at each other for a bit and chuckled. Now Marco was getting a bit worried for what might happen next.

After a few moments of chuckling, Ace grabbed Marco's left sleeve and tore it off. "Hey what are you." Marco was cut off as Johnny grabbed his right sleeve and tore it of too. Ace got out a knife and cut off a piece of fabric off of Marco's jeans were it was covering his left knee. "There, now you look like a fighter." Ace said

Marco looked down at his torn jeans and hoodie. A small part of him was ticked off cause now his hoodie and jeans are torn, even though he has tons of the same red hoodies and black jeans in his closet. But a huge part liked how he looked. He thought he looked tough, like an actual bad boy and not a safe kid. Marco smiled as Ace and Johnny lead him into the old warehouse.

As they enter the warehouse, Marco stares in amazement to see a large crowd of different fighters in the building. There were fighters who looked alot stronger too. As he was passing through he can hear people whispering about how great of a fighter he was yesterday and how good of a fighter he is for a young age. After passing through enough people, Marco see's 2 fighters in the middle of the warehouse that were in a middle of throwing down. One fighter was a skinny dude who had on shorts with no shirt with bruises all over his body. The other fighter was a big man who was nothing but muscle who was at least 6'4 . He was wearing some camouflage pants and a black tank top shirt. He was also wearing a black luchador mask. Marco was a bit scared of his appearance. Even though he barely broke a sweat with his fight from last night, this is probably one fight he should stay away from.

The skinny fighter with shorts on was trying to catch his breath. He already had bruises all over his body and had blood dripping from his mouth and forehead. The big fighter slammed his giant fist in the back of the smaller fighters head that made him get on one knee. He grabbed the small fighter from his back and lifted him up and slam his back on the ground with a nasty powerbomb move. Marco felt a shiver down his spine as he can hear the bones breaking from the smaller fighter. Johnny put a hand on his shoulder to calm him down a bit.

"Don't worry about him, He can be scary and all but he's a cool guy once you get to know him." Johnny says to calm Marco a bit. Marco can only stare at the giant fighter with Cass at his side raising his big right arm for victory. "Who is this guy?" Marco asks after staying silent for a while. "He's supposed to be some notorious Luchador back in mexico." Ace answers. "We don't know his real name but he calls himself...El Rompedor."

"The Breaker?" Marco asks, translating the name in his head since he knows spanish himself. "Why do they call him The Breaker?" He asks Ace and Johnny. "Cause he's known for breaking people, whether it was their bones or their spirit." Johnny answers.

Marco shivers a bit from Johnny's answer. He says that he's a nice guy but to him he just seems so...filled with fear. Marco definitely feels like he should stay away from him. Marco can feel sweat coming from his forehead as he sees the luchador heading over to a small area with a bar and some tables and chairs while the smaller fighter was getting dragged out of the fighting area while leaving a trail of blood.

"Ah Marco you're here!" Cass says as he was glad that Marco showed up. Marco jumped at Cass' sudden appearance. "Oh uhh..hey Cass." Marco says with nervousness in his voice. "Yeah I know what you're feeling, seeing a brutal fight like that." Cass says to Marco to ease him up. "C'mon let me get ya a drink at the bar."

Marco and Cass were sitting on the stools at the bar table while cass was ordering a drink from a young teenage bartender named Ashley. She had some light and dark skin and her hair was short and brunette and she had a dragon tattoo all over her right arm. She was wearing a red tank top and torn jeans. "Hey Ashley, i'll have the usually but you can get this kid some soda." Cass says. "Comin' right up." Ashley says as she went to go get the drinks. Marco felt relieved that he didn't have to drink any alcohol but part of him was also disappointed that he couldn't. He didn't know why. "Even though i'm letting you fight here, i'm still not gonna get ya any alcohol if that's what your thinking." Cass says.

Marco and Cass were watching the next two fighters brawl as one of them lands a knee to the chin causing the fighter to go unconscious. "Excuse me for a bit." Cass says to Marco as he walks to the fighting area for the victor. "You're Marco right?" the bartender asks him. "Uhh yeah that's me." he says nervously. "I'm Ashley." the bartender says. "You're pretty cute." She says with flattery, turning Marco red. "Ohh ummm…..thanks." Marco says, not knowing what else to say. "Do you have a girlfriend?" Ashley asks him. "Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" Marco didn't know what to say. "I uh…I uhh…" as Marco was about to answer to Ashley's sudden question, Cass interrupts. "Hey Marco, you ready to fight? Cause we got someone for ya." Marco stays silent for a moment only for him to smile and nod. Marco steps into the fighting area and faces a fighter in Torn Jeans and a tank top. 

The fight started with the fighter throwing a punch in only for Marco to block it and throw him on his back. The fighter quickly gets up tries to kick Marco's head but he quickly ducks and jabs him in the face with an open palm. The fighter was getting angry and he threw a quick punch in Marco's face and a kick in his stomach. Marco was grunting at the pain but he was bearing it. The fighter tried to land another punch at Marco but he quickly blocked it and kicked him straight up in the jaw. He sent him a few feet off the ground for a bit just for him to land on his back.

Marco was breathing heavily and smiled a bit as Cass grabbed his arm for victory. He gave Marco a small envelope filled with cash. Marco only smiled even brighter. For the rest of the night, Marco was laughing and enjoying his time with some of the fighters that he meet at the bar while watching other fights. After the night was done Marco snuck back home feeling more tired than ever while still having a sore pain in his face and stomach from his fight. Marco checked the time on his phone which said 2:30 am. Marco slipped in his Pj's and went to bed with a smile on his face.


End file.
